Трусость
by LaniTheKeeper
Summary: Перевод. Автор оригинала: Botosphere. Название оригинала: Cold Feet. После победы над десептиконами в Мишн-сити Уилл Леннокс едет на новую большую миссию. Автор: Eowyn77. Маленький сентиментальный фик в честь Дня Отца.


Не ёрзать было сложно. Это был всего лишь третий раз, когда я ехал в Айронхайде, и это пока ещё плохо укладывалось у меня в голове. Ходячая пушка с мозгами полковника - не проблема. Пустая машина, севшая на хвост моему Ченоуту - странно, но обнадёживающе, особенно когда он встал между мной и Мегатроном. Но мой шофёр? Я не мог отделаться от мысленного образа: на нас нападает десептикон и Хайд забывает, что я у него внутри.

Но ещё хуже было представлять, что случится, когда мы доберёмся до места назначения. Ранчо было в двух часах езды от авиабазы "Эдвардс", и чем ближе мы подъезжали к дому, тем туже становился узел у меня в животе. И от Айронхайда не было никакого прока. Конечно, мы воевали вместе. Его командир принёс себя в жертву для меня и других людей в Мишн-сити всего три дня назад. Между нами было братство, рождённое в крови, но я честно не представлял, как вести с ним гражданский разговор. Как завести светскую беседу с _пришельцем_?

Мы ехали в молчании почти полтора часа. Мы только что свернули с 58 магистрали на окружную Бейкерсфилда, когда он, наконец, гулко заговорил.

- Твои показатели стресса растут.

- Да?

- Да. Ты осведомлён об угрозе, которой я не знаю?

- Нет. Нет, если честно.

Он не купился.

- Объясни.

Я фыркнул.

- Никогда не был папой?

- Нет.

- Тогда, без обид, но ты не поймёшь.

Через пару секунд молчания, он выпалил:

- Ты создатель.

- А? - Мои нервы делали меня глупее с каждой минутой.

- В твоём личном деле указано, что ты отец новорождённой женщины.

- Длинный нос.

Он не удостоил меня ответом.

- Да, - согласился я. - И пока ты ещё незаконно взламываешь военные базы данных, проверь её дату рождения и даты моих последних миссий.

Ещё несколько секунд тишины, пока он искал, и тогда он сказал:

- Ты никогда не видел свою дочь?

- Нет, я видел её. Пару раз по несколько минут. По веб-камере. - Когда он не прокомментировал это, я добавил: - Она красивая. Совсем как её мама.

- И как это соотносится с активацией твоих боевых систем?

- Боевых... А, ты имеешь в виду, почему я нервничаю?

- Да.

Это сложно было объяснить словами, даже мысленно.

Айронхайд не сдавался.

- Её вес при рождении пять месяцев назад, был 3,685 кг. Даже если предположить, что она растёт быстрее, чем средний ребёнок, ты тяжелее её в десять раз. Твои навыки также намного выше, чем её. - Эта последняя фраза была произнесена почти осторожно, как будто он беспокоился о моей вменяемости.

- Я не _боюсь_ её, - Я вздохнул в отчаянии. - Просто... что, если в ней нет ничего моего? Она прекрасна, как её мама. Я смотрю на Аннабелль и вижу маленькую копию моей жены. Я никогда не держал её, никогда не слышал её смех, никогда не чувствовал... - Я чувствовал себя настолько глупо, объясняя это металлическому существу. - Я не знаю её, а она одна из двух самых важных людей в моей жизни.

К счастью, Айронхайд оставил эту тему, пока мы поднимались по Калиенте-Крик-роуд.

- Ты нервничаешь всё больше, - отметил он. - В этом нет необходимости. Ты её половина, капитан Леннокс.

Я вздохнул, чуть кивая головой. Он был прав, в некотором роде. Я имею в виду, да, в Аннабелль должна была быть какая-то часть меня. Но что, если это неправильная часть? Что, если у неё окажется мой темперамент и не будет проницательности Сары?

Хуже того - и куда насущнее - что, если она заплачет, когда увидит меня? Ведь я был абсолютным незнакомцем. Солдатом. Большим страшным парнем.

...

Сара была во дворе, лениво пропалывая розовую изгородь. Она делала это, когда ждала чего-то и тревожилась. Аннабелль лежала на одеяле в тени миндального дерева. Увидев Айронхайда, Сара встала, потянулась, и перешла двор, чтобы забрать нашу дочь.

- Ты потушил Блэкаута, - напомнил мне Айронхайд, по-видимому, ощутив, какой потной рукой я вцепился в ручку его двери.

- Ага. - И моя дочь была одной из причин этого. Чтобы вернуться домой к ней. Чтобы у нас был шанс узнать друг друга. Сделав глубокий вдох, я распахнул дверь и, подхватив вещи, выпрыгнул из машины.

От любви в глазах Сары, когда она подошла ко мне с нашей малышкой на руках, захватывало дух. Как рождённое от такой любви может _не быть_ моим? Я подбежал к моей жене, и она улыбнулась мне.

- Уилл, познакомься с Аннабелль.

Я подхватил дочь на руки, и она улыбнулась мне огромной беззубой улыбкой.

- Хэй, красотка, - промурлыкал я, прижавшись к ней лицом и вдыхая запах детского шампуня и талька.

Она стукнула меня по голове, и я поднял её, глупо улыбаясь её ярким, невинным глазам. Моя девочка. Мой ребёнок. _Мой_.


End file.
